


Poor Substitute

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just wanted River to have a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Substitute

River took a sip and screwed up her face.

“I know it’s not the real thing, but—”

“It is a synthetic cocktail of imitation juices and spices.” She looked at him accusingly. “And it tastes like the lubricant Kaylee uses on the engine.”

“How do you know …? Never mind.” Simon took the mug away. “Sorry. I just wanted you to have a bit of a treat.”

“I would rather have a plain apple,” she said with a sigh.

Simon smiled. Their next stop would be on a planet that had apples. They probably couldn’t afford to buy any, but maybe they could pocket a couple. He shook his head.

“No, you have not either been on this ship too long,” River said.

“You know it’s disturbing when you do that, don’t you?”

Her grin was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2008 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "mulled cider."


End file.
